Death
by Periwinkle.caiyt
Summary: A short story about Ruka's death under the heads of the terrible Persona, how Natsume avenged his death. :


_Everybody dies, no one in this world is not subjected to die… But some die even though their time has not yet arrived… And others die because they sacrifice their lives for the sake of other people… Death should not be feared, but, to tell you frankly… I'm afraid of death..._

**Disclaimer:**Haguchi Tachibana is the only owner of Gakuen Alice!

**Author's Notes:**Darn it! I hate drama! But I'm really in the verge of tears! Dammit! It's his entire fault, that for nothing son of a… Argh! Onii-chan please help me! You can just kill him for all I care! This story has no pairing… They are mourning for a friend's death…

**DEATH**

By: Caiyt

"I'm gonna kill him!" Natsume swore to the corpse in front of him.

"Don't you get it Natsume?" Mikan who was crying beside the body said.

Ruka died just averagely 10 minutes ago. He suffered severe wounds, his left leg dissolved; his face was still drowning with blood, barely fresh blood. It was so unbearable. You couldn't tell who he was. He died in the hands of a violent man, considered to be ruthless, the truly despicable, Persona.

"What do you want me to say?" he took a step forward and clenched his fist. "Thank you, Persona for murdering my best friend in front of my eyes?" he accused Mikan.

Yuu rushed to Mikan's side.

"What the heck are you saying?" Mikan stood up and jerked Yuu.

"You're not the only one who wants to avenge his death!" she pushed Natsume's right shoulder. "You're not his only friend! Hotaru, did you think about what she should've felt? You stupid, selfish moron!" Mikan cried more.

Hotaru smirked with what Mikan said. But in the corner of her cold gray eyes, tears were being prevented to fall down over he now ever so pale cheeks.

"Mikan stop it already…" Yuu tried pulling her away from Natsume.

"Don't stop me Yuu, he has to know what kind of bastard he is!" Mikan turned to Yuu.

"Natsume, listen to me, Youichi… he's badly injured, so is Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei…Even Tsubasa is hurt! You know why? It's because they didn't want Persona to get you! They're, no, we all protected you!" Mikan cried harder.

She wiped her tears slowly and looked at Natsume.

"Even Ruka, he did everything to prevent him from getting you… again" and with that she ran away from everyone.

She bumped into Mr. Narumi and there she cried harder…

Hotaru embraced the white blanket before she covered the now colder corpse of Ruka. She can't stand just the look of it. She can't imagine not being able to protect him at that time. She felt so guilty in the sense that it felt like it was her own fault he died.

"If only I was able to stop him… I might still have him by now…" she whispered.

She cried quietly and blamed herself with all the misery Ruka felt. Natsume clenched his fist once more and took an aim at the rusty gate of the Alice Dungeon.

"Take him outside; I myself will cremate his body." He said.

"Do you know why Mikan said all of that stuff?" Hotaru stated as cold as ever.

She looked at Natsume sharply as if blaming him for all the terrible things that are occurring at that moment. Natsume didn't speak and he stared at her thinking of what she meant. He gasped.

'Don't tell me she's going to… No!' he thought.

Hotaru seemed to have awakened his senses of what her desperate friend might do. And she nodded. "Yes she is…"

Natsume ran out of the dungeon and yelled.

"Take care of Ruka for me…"

He rushed towards the tree. He knew she's gonna be there. He bumped into Kokoroyomi on the way.

"She's still there, Narumi is with her, hurry 'he's' coming for her."

Kokoroyomi ran towards the path Natsume came from. He needs to save the others before 'he' might get them. Natsume rushed to the Sakura tree. He saw Narumi protecting Mikan because Persona was there.

"I promised Misaki that I won't ever use his vines but… now here's an exception." Natsume heard Narumi speak.

'I am no longer afraid to die…' he thought. 'Not anymore!'

He ran and cast a big ball of fire towards Persona.

Upon seeing the fireball he made his way to escape it not knowing that Tsubasa was at his back ready to capture his shadow and he did capture Persona's shadow and with another blow from Natsume, he burned the killer of his friend saying…

"Ruka, wherever you are, I wish you rest in peace. I have killed the devil for you..."

End.


End file.
